The Big Riocan Parade
The Big Riocan Parade is the first episode of Tanya Cookies and Friends''' from Season 1 'as well as the series premiere. Tanya Cookies must take Binoo to her friend Toopy at the Sudbury Riocan Centre to find a way to get Binoo back from The Home Depot. As usual, Tanya and Binoo end up succeeding in what they wanted to do. Recap One day playing hide-and-seek, Tanya Cookies is outside and then she hears crying behind the bushes. She finds Baby Blue Bird who is lost from the parade. She is cold and wet. On the way, Binoo gets hungry. Tanya Cookies and Baby Blue Bird were hungry too. They get to Montana's. In a successive series of scenes, Flick, Pinch, Munchy and Scootch nod happily and seem amiable to the idea. Peanut and Jelly have joined in along with them too. "What's wrong?" wonders Tanya. Scootch's four clones of himself race over as well. Binoo takes the Apple-Pecan Salads out of Montana's and hands them to Tanya Cookies and Baby Blue Bird. Silk, Velve, and Waddles also race over as well. Later, everybody and everything are murdering happily to get there. Tanya, Binoo and Baby Blue Bird hear Flick saying "You will better get here in Bigger Trouble." They give Munchy a punishment, Pinch and Jelly ''will be guilty of perjury, and Scootch and his four clones of himself can bark along with Peanut. Waddles comments "Shut the fuck up you slut!", Flick immediately gives a copyright strike, Peanut needs 2% plain milk, activia yogurt, and brick cheese, and Silk immediately closes the curtains. Tanya said "What's wrong?" again. Baby Blue Bird stops running, turns around, conquers her fear against Binoo and said bravely, "She thinks Toopy has something to do with this!" with the worth of 137 coins. Flick, Pinch, Munchy, Scootch and Jelly made clones of themselves. Among the one hundred and thirty-seven clones, a few 'mutations' (including Jumpy Rabbit, Mr. Cormorant, King-Size Homer, and Mr. Capybara) are seen. They all packed the streets on Tuesday for the big Riocan parade procession and Toopy leads the parade. In the start of the big Riocan parade procession, the deep sky blue retro car has driving through Donna Dr, Toopy only plays the flute at once, Blackbuck antelope pronking, and the big Riocan parade procession ends. Tanya Cookies wanted to say to Binoo and Baby Blue Bird. She is so hard to lead the parade and she won't ever forget that again. Tanya, Binoo and Baby Blue Bird laughed and the episode ends. Trivia * This was the first episode for several things: ** The first Tanya Cookies episode to feature the 2003 edition of the theme song. ** The first time to use the characters' original designs. ** This marks Peanut, Flick, Pinch, Munchy, Scootch, his four clones of himself, and Jelly's first appearances to date. ** This is the only episode luring Peanut, Flick, Pinch, Munchy, Scootch, his four clones of himself, Jelly, and the clones of themselves. ** This is the first appearance of Baby Blue Bird. * This is the 1st episode for Season 1 and for the entire series. * This is the 1st episode to premiere in 2003. * This episode is one of two separate stories. * Tanya, Binoo and Baby Blue Bird's dialogues in this episode were re-recorded by Todd Haydns. * This is the first episode to use an Oriental pop song called "Everybody, We'll Live For". It will be used for the entire series. * This episode aired on TV and then was released on VHS and DVD 11 days later. * This is the first of 4 episodes to first premiere on the DVD release Tanya Cookies Big Riocan Parade.